Save Me, Romeo
by multi-fandom genius
Summary: "I'm going to save you Als. Trust me". And then in a blink of an eye, I was back in my hell of a home, locked in my room. All I could do was look out the window, praying that my saviour won't give up on me like everybody else. "Austin. Please don't give up on me. Don't you dare give up on me. Save me, with your stupid blonde hair and hazel eyes. Save Me, Romeo".- Ally


Save Me Romeo

Ally's POV

"ALLY! HURRY UP, THE MOONS ARE GOING TO BE ARRIVING ANY MINUTE NOW!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. Looking up from the book that I was reading, which happened to be "The Fault In Our Stars" by the brilliant Mr. John Green, I noticed that the clock was already at 5:30, the time the Moon's were supposed to be coming over. God, just because their new around the neighbourhood, doesn't mean they deserve any special treatment from people who actually have better things to do. Wow, that was really rude, but it's true, I have to finish reading this book by Monday, which is in 2 days and I'm only half way through it.**( A/N I don't want to say anything about the book, just because I don't want to spoil anything.)** Groaning, I crawled out of bed and walked towards my mirror, to check if my outfit was still okay. Yes, I got dressed an hour ago, but during those 60 minutes, I was writhing and rolling on my bed, so I wouldn't be surprised if my dark blue dress, and black cardigan were already wrinkled and twisted in the wrong way. As my suspicions were correct, I lightly straightened my dress, and put my cardigan on the right place. My mum thought that I should wear some socks, since in her opinion, it's just disgusting to walk around the house barefoot with strangers around. But my common sense told me to forget about it and just participate in the dinner barefoot, it's your house anyways. Let's just say that common sense won out.

Walking down the stairs, I spotted my mum running around getting everything sorted out, the magazines under the coffee table were in equal piles, the kitchen was unusually clean, and the table has more food than it ever had. Everything was...perfect. It was wrong. This isn't us. My family fights. The floor is always messy. I don't get why we pretend to be this clean, perfect family, when once our guests leave, we're back to that dirty, misshaped family before. I decided to keep my mouth shut, knowing that my mother is stressed, and when a mum is stressed, you do not want to piss her off, you'll just get yelled at, and sometimes even hit. Yea, I got hit before, but that only happened a couple of times. Okay, maybe more than a couple times. My other relatives tried to get me on child support, but, she acts like this sweet middle-aged lady that everybody thinks she is.

Silently, I put the utensils on the table, and helped with the rest of the table, until the doorbell rang, that signalled the beginning of the long night, I'll be spending with the Moons. If you're wondering why I'm so nervous to meet new people, well, I was diagnosed with social anxiety when I was about 10, so even meeting new people can send me into being an emotional train wreck.

"Sweetie, can you get the door please I'll be with you guys in a minute I just need to set..." She didn't need to finish the sentence. I was already a few centimetres away from the door. Unlocking the door, I opened it just a crack and peeked outside. Little did I know that my face would end up being, a few millimetres away from a curious blonde boy, that's around my age. Immediately jolting back, I fully opened the door and stepped out of the way, leaving them a walk way that leads inside the house. A nice blonde woman, was standing beside the boy, whom I had an awkward encounter with.

"Hello! You must be Penny's daughter, Allyana. I'm Mimi Moon, but you can call me Mimi. And these are my 3 children, Andrew, Austin, and my only daughter, Amelia, I'm sorry, my husband couldn't make it, he had to work late tonight". **(A/N yea yea I know Allyana, kind of looks weird, but I thought that Allyson is used to much, so I thought I'd change it up a bit, and become a bit of a hipster(ironically), and went with one of the less common names that has "Ally" in it, and thus, Allyana was born)** The tallest one, who must be at least 19 or 20, with dirty blonde hair, and a long sleeve Hollister shirt, extended his arm out, expectantly. I awkwardly gave him my hand, and he gently shook it, which I was glad that he wasn't so forward.

"You can call me Andy, if you prefer that" and with that he entered the house. Turning around, I yelled back to him.

"Well, you can call me Ally" and on that note, I turned around and saw a little girl with natural, subtle ombré hair. Her hair starting out as a darker blonde, and as it goes on; it ends up looking like a bleached blonde. She looked extremely energetic, she was bouncing up and down constantly, and she had a bright smile on her face. She had a light blue dress on, with a flock of birds coming out of the bottom of it.

"Hi! I'm Amelia, but my friends call me Amy, so you should call me Amy too!". This girl was a bit more forward than her brother. Amy literally _jumped_ on me and hugged me tight, I tried to hug her back, but her arms were making my arms stick to my waist. I settled with just trying to wrap her up in my fingers. Once she let go, she ran off after her brother, who was waiting for her by the doorway that lead to the kitchen. 2 down 1 to go, and that 1 just so happens to be someone I nearly head butted. This one particular blonde had his red hood up, covering about 75% of his hair, which looked like it has been bleached, but it looked soft, so I knew that was impossible, so it must be natural, like his little sister's. This one, Austin, wasn't forward at all. He just flashed me a smile and a nod and just went right inside. Great, another person that treats me like I'm near too invisible. Mimi flashed me a warm smile, and followed her children inside my house.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood. And welcome to the Dawson household!" I heard my mum screech. I swear, sometimes she pretends to be cool, and acts like one of those teenage girls from movies. It's quite annoying. And embarrassing. Once I reached the table, I noticed that there was only 1 seat left, and it had to be beside Austin. My mum and Mimi sat at each end of the table, Andy and Amy sat next to each other on one side, and me and Austin on the other. The dinner was going fine. Well, fine until our mums thought it would be nice to bring us into their conversation.

They were talking about each of their kid's future, my mum was daydreaming about me being a lawyer or a doctor, while Mimi talked about how Austin had pursued a performing career. When I heard that, I was immediately interested. Apparently Mr. Austin Moon had just recently been signed onto Starr Records, not the biggest recording company but it was a pretty good start. His EP is coming out in about a month, so I think I'd buy it too listen to it, see what his style is, and maybe he'll agree to try one of my songs. Look, my passion isn't in the arts of law and medicines, it's in the art of music and literature. If I'm not composing my own piece of music, I'm working on my novel, if I'm not working on my novel, I'm making my own music. It's only my mum who doesn't see my clear passion.

"Ally? What do you want to be in the future?" I was surprised when Mimi first brought me I to the conversation, but I still answered.

"Well, it'd be great if I found a career as a songwriter or as an author, those are truly my passions, but I really just want to be happy". I said truthfully, and if it wasn't for Andrew, who had been staring at his brother ever since I started talking, I probably wouldn't have noticed Austin had shifted his gaze towards me, with a spark of interest in his eyes. Smiling, I turned to my mum, who was the cause of my smile completely falling off my face. Before she could comment on my answer, Mimi spoke, thank god.

"That's a great passion Ally! I say go for it. And maybe Austin can sing one of your songs someday" turning to Austin, I was about to ask him what he thought of that idea, until I saw him slightly blushing and smiling. Deciding not to push the button on the subject, I kept my mouth shut. I wish I hadn't.

My mum subtly glared daggers at me, that I tried to ignore, but I couldn't. "Sweetie, I thought we agreed that you would take up law and medicine when you reach college? It pays well, it'll be good for your future". Or maybe for your future, if I get payed, you have the right to take money from my bank account since your my mother. I decided to finally stand up, she wouldn't dare make a scene, or hurt her own daughter in front of guests.

"But I wouldn't be happy if I took those courses, and besides, we never really talked about it, you just said 'hey I'm going to sign you up for law and medicine classes'. Mum, I've told you before, music and writing literature is my true passion, I'm happy doing it". On one hand, the Moons looked impressed. I must've come out as a shy girl that hardly stands up for herself. Oops. Mimi was giving me a proud smile, like a true mother should, Amy was still smiling brightly as ever, and Austin and Andrew slightly smiled, well, more like smirked. And on the more negative hand, my mum looked like she was about to explode into a million pieces. Her face couldn't get any more red, and I can tell she was trying so hard to hold all of it in.

"Good for you Ally, I say follow your dream, and once you get there, don't let it go. You know maybe Austin could help you get a head start...". Mimi said jokingly and took a sip of her drink. I almost choked on my food when Austin actually started talking.

"I'd like the idea of working together. Maybe it'll be fun writing songs with an actual songwriter". He sent me a genuinely friendly smile, and went back to his plate of food. For some reason, that made me smile. And it made me realize, that, yea, I would like to work with him. I would definitely like to work with him.

"Music is not a real career, it'll end up being a dead end job. And I'm not just talking to you, Allyana.". My mum fumed, and as she said that last sentence, she glanced over at Austin, making sure it was obvious. Mimi noticed, and let's just say, that my mother was no longer the only one with a red face.

"Are you directly attacking my son? Just because of his career choice?" No one has stood up yet, but I know we're close to screaming. My mum nonchalantly shrugged and simply said.

"Not just him. But you as well, for horrible parenting. How can you let your son take on that kind of job?! A job that will clearly leave him moneyless, and homeless for the future?!" And we got to the standing up part. Penny Dawson, a.k.a my mum(sadly) has just crossed the line. Now we were at very different places then we were a few minutes ago. Both of our mum's our standing, glaring at each other. Andrew had covered Amelia's ears, and I found myself surprisingly close to Austin, and he was leaning into me as well. A few more millimetres and out hands would be touching.

"HORRIBLE PARENTING?! AT LEAST I DONT LIMIT THEIR CHILD TO WHAT THEY WANT THEM TO BE! AT LEAST I LET MY CHILD BE WHO HE WANTS TO BE!" I looked up and saw a glimmer of gratitude and amazement in Austin's eyes. I can understand why. And just as I suspected, Penny fired back with a nasty comment about Austin's life choices. They kept firing insults with each other, and some how, Andrew found a way to sneak out, with little Amelia in tow, and now they're a safe distance away from this disaster zone. Now I need to get Austin out.

"All right, looks like it's my responsibility to just get you and your mum out of here". I whispered lightly in his ear, and as I stood up, I saw confusion and fear into his eyes.

Once I fully stood up, I screamed. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING?!" And surprisingly, both of them stopped mid-argument. Great. How do I distract my mother long enough to get the last of the Moons out of here, before something serious begins. Oh I have it. "Mum it's a long night, we're all tired. Why don't we just give it a rest, and we'll calmly talk about it tomorrow". I suggested, and thank god that Mimi was a bit faster than my mother when it came to answering.

"Amazing idea Allyana. Come on Austin, it's about time we meet up with your siblings back home. Good night Penny" but she said it in a more "I hope the bed bugs bite your ass tonight" kind of tone. I followed the 2 Moons to the doorway and leaned against the wall as they put on their shoes. Austin glanced up at me, and gave me a soft smile.

"That was an eventful dinner wasn't it?" He said as he looked up at me while tying his yellow converse. I smiled back at him a nodded in response.

"Sorry about that whole thing, that was a really bad first impression, huh?" I asked, nervously curling a strand of my hair. Surprisingly, Austin shook his head, and just started tying his other shoe.

"You, not at all. I honestly think you're pretty cool. Your mum on the other hand..." He dropped one side of his lip, opened his mouth so a little bit of teeth would show, and clicked his tongue. His expression made a little giggle escape from my mouth, which I playfully covered up with a cough. You know, Austin is actually pretty okay once you get him to start talking. He finally finished tying his shoes up and opened the door for his mum. Before Mimi stepped out into the yard she turned back to me and whispered

"If you want to talk to me about your passions, and career choices, just cross the road, walk past 7 houses to your left, and there's the Moon household". I smiled at her and sent her a quick thank you, before watching her walk away, to the exact directions she told stepped out of the house, and turned back to me. His smile was more than a smirk now, it was more like a cheeky grin.

He leaned against the doorway and simply said "If you need anything, anything at all, come to the house, you'll be okay there". And with that he winked and clicked his tongue simultaneously, and walked towards his home, without looking back. Closing the door, I sighed, knowing what's going to happen next. A psycho mother and no dad to stop her equals abuse on the only other person in the room. Me.

Proving my predictions correct, my mum, or should I call her Penny now? Well, Penny walked towards me, and swear I could see steam coming out of every hole on her face. "WHY. WOULD YOU. TAKE THAT WOMAN'S SIDE OVER YOUR OWN MOTHER'S?!" She fumed. Rolling my eyes, I walked past her, and nonchalantly spoke to her, even though I my inside's were a nervous wreck.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said that it was late, and we'd all be more sane in the morning, when we're all rested". I was about to walk back up into my room, when I felt sharp nails digging into my wrists, and a sharp pain in my veins. Looking up, I saw my own mother, with more insanity in her eyes than the Mad Hatter and the Joker combined.

"It's that rockstar boy isn't it? You want to fuck him, so now you're taking another family's side just for that?!" I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Did she really think that low of me?

"What? Mum-"

"Don't 'mum' me Allyana. Goddammit you're such a slut! I can't believe you would turn your back on your own family just bEAUSE OF SOME STUPID BOY! YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE ALLYANA. GET SOME SELF-RESPECT FOR YORSELF". And those were the last words she spoke to me before she started slapping me, and punching me. In a few minutes, I only saw red, black, and brown. The brown either coming from my hair or Penny's. If it wasn't for my dad coming home, I'm pretty sure I was going to black out. My mum was about to give me another punch on the shin, when my dad came over and caught her punch. He immediately pushed her back, a far distance away from me, and my now ragged clothing.

"LESTER LET ME GO I-"

"Allyana, listen to me. Run. Run, and don't look back. NOW. GO". I did exactly what my dad told me to do. I ran. I slipped on some Toms, ran out of the house, and ran down the streets. The only thing that was on my mind was 'where do I go now? How could my own mother just do that to me? What am I supposed to do?' And then something hit me. No, something literally hit me.

In the middle of my train of thoughts, a basketball(a freaking basketball, how does that even happen?!) hit me on the head. Great, just what I needed another head injury.

I picked up the ball, and looked around the neighbourhood. No one seemed to be around until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"SORRY MISS! I WAS JUST PRACTICING SOME SHOTS IN MY ROOM AND IT JUST BOUNCED OUT THE WINDOW!" Turning to the right, I saw an open window, with a relieving familiar, young blonde man poking his head out the window. Smirking, I started to walk towards the driveway, and decided to play a game with him. "How long will it take for Austin Moon to realize that it's Ally Dawson whom he hit, and how long will it take for him to freak out once he sees her face which is covered in bruises".

"No worries blondie. Accidents happen". Twirling around while bouncing the ball, I did a few feint throws, and started bouncing the ball again.

"WAIT HOLD ON. I'LL COME DOWN. YOU MUST BE IN A HURRY TO GET HOME". Those words stung. I don't think I even have a home to go back to anymore. With my mum on the verge of insanity, it will never be safe to go back home. Where the hell am I going to stay? Am I going to turn into one of those unlucky people who were abandoned, and have no where to go to? Am I just going to be wandering the world from now on? God what the fu- "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Just what I was thinking Mr. Austin Moon. In the middle of my chain of questions, Austin had reached his driveway, and had found out about the truth, of the girl that he just hit with a basketball. I didn't have to react since a certain _someone_ held my head in his big hands and started inspecting every angle of my face, he even started gently moving my hair off my face. "Oh my god, Als, who did this too you? What happened?" He asked with so much worry, and a hint of anger.

Seriously, what is up with him? We literally met just 10 minutes ago, and we haven't even had a proper conversation, I don't even think we're even friends. So why does he care? Yes, I've had people care for me, but we had to go down a path to get there. It usually takes about 48 hours for me to start actually caring about someone I just recently met. For example, I start caring in the way, where I start believing that I have a part of them in my own hands, and I have to protect them. So how did this guy grow to care for me in that way, in only 10 minutes? "Alright first of all, can you please stop caressing my head and hair in your hands?" I asked jokingly. Obediently, Austin awkwardly giggled and immediately removed his hands off of my skin, and weirdly enough, my skin rapidly started to lose warmth. Well, I guess that's human science, body heat, right?

"Sorry, but seriously what happened to you? I literally left 10 minutes ago, I'm a bit concerned". He said. I sighed and looked down, allowing some hair too fall on my face.

"Maybe we should go inside, then I'll explain". Looking down, I waited for his answer. He vigorously nodded, and led the way to his front door. I followed closely behind, looking back back for one more last glance at the place that I used to call my warm, and safe home. And with that, I entered the Moon household.

As I walked in, I noticed that Mimi was on the couch with Amy and they were watching a show called "Totally Spies"**(A/N THAT WAS MY CHILDHOOD OMG. NOSTALGIA FEELS.) **I smiled at the happy family they had, the not the twisted one that I got stuck with. Eventually, Mimi looked up at us, and gave both of us a warm smile, but also a questioning glance. Thank God, Austin spoke up for me, well, for both of us. "Um...Ally needs a place to crash for the night. I'm not sure why, but it feel like its important". While he spoke the last sentence, he turned to face in my direction, and just stared at me, directing the sentence more toward me, rather than his mum.

Mrs. Moon just gave me a welcoming smile, and didn't seem to have any further questions for me, and just replied with, "of course sweetie, we have a spare room right beside Amelia's, you can sleep there for tonight, and then we can sort the situation out tomorrow". I beamed at her, not believing that she was so generous, to let a teenage girl, who she barely knew, sleep in her home. Before I knew it, Austin grabbed my hand, and led me up the stairs, towards the guest room, running.

I stepped in the room, and it was fairly basic, everything a human being needs. It has a big bed in the middle of the room, it's head pressed against the wall, and right beside it, the bed side table stood, with a digital clock. There was a huge TV that stuck to the wall right in front of the mattress. A closet sat in a corner, looking like it's never once been used. I walked toward it, slowly opening the creaking door. And to my surprise, there was actually _clothes_(italics) in there, and they looked _brand_ _new_(italics).

"Yea, my mom keeps them here, just in case someone forgot their clothes if they come here to sleepover or something like that. But no one ever forgot. So lucky for you, you're the first to wear them". Austin spoke behind me, while reaching in the closet, and pulling out a baggy black t-shirt, with a dark pink bow on the front. He held the t-shirt in front of me, and smirked. "Wow, you're going to look cute in this shirt". I blushed, and snatched the t-shirt away from him, and slung it over my shoulder. He turned back to the closet, and reached for another piece of clothing. He brought out a pair of yoga shorts, that will definitely go until only mid-thigh. He did the same as he did with the shirt, instead he laughed mischievously. "Oh yea this is definitely going to look great". He said playfully. Again, I snatched it away from his grasp, but instead of taking it, I threw it back in the closet.

I looked up at him, since, he's probably, like, a foot taller than me, and muttered "you perv", with a small smile on my face, letting giggles escape out of my mouth. Eventually, we both were in full laughter, and started trying to force each other to wear anything that was in the closet. I once tried to get Austin to try on a lace t-shirt that you could completely see through, and that got him running away. As he ran away, I would yell at him, "YOU'RE SUCH A WUSS. WUUUUUSSSS" and in the end, he would sneak up behind me, and try to get the lace top on me, even though I was wearing, like 3 layers of clothing(including the underwear). The whole session was full of laughter, and the floor ended being covered in clothing, that we were both fighting with.

After that little "clothing fight" with Austin, it just seems that we were already best friends. We were already talking to each other like best friends, and 'normal' friends, wouldn't have just had that immature clothing war that just happened. We just _clicked_. Sadly, time had caught up on us, and when we looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was already 10:00. Austin got up, but not to leave, to help me clean up the mess we made. We finished cleaning up in record time(probably because we basically just shoved everything in the closet).

"Alright, out you go. I gotta get changed". I announced while pushing the blonde teenager, out of the room. Once I let him go, which was at the doorway, he spun around and said a quick, 'goodnight', and a smirk, and made his way to his own room. I quickly got changed, and walked out of the room, suddenly remembering that I had to brush my teeth**(A/N typical Ally. She has no home, no other clothing and she's still thinking about her personal hygiene B) same bae, same)**. Walking around, I looked for the bathroom, until I found one right beside Austin's room. I knocked on the door, and heard a muffled reply.

"HOLD ON A SEC". I heard after a few seconds of waiting. Shaking my head, and laughing to myself, I waited for at least a minute, and the bathroom door burst open, with a shirtless Austin, running out. "Oh hey Ally, sorry, I forgot my pants, I just need go grab them real quick. But you can go in there if you want" He explained, and that was when I realized he only had boxers on. I immediately looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid at looking at his mostly bare body. We just met about 5-6 hours ago, it would be just rude to stare at someone's body, if you had only recently met them. At least, that's a rule in my book. Once the half-naked blonde boy was back in his room, I slipped into the bathroom, and started looking for a spare toothbrush. I eventually found one in a cabinet, put some toothpaste on it, and started brushing my teeth. Half way through, Austin came back in, now with pants on, and started brushing his teeth with me.

"I see you found my spare toothbrush". He joked, with a mouthful of foam**(A/N you know when you brush your teeth, and your mouth just fills up with foam? Yea. Don't worry Austin doesn't need to go to a hospital. Hehe).** I let out a giggle, and spit in the sink. I gargled some water and wiped my face with a towel, that I just randomly grabbed.

"Night, Moon". I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight, uh..." I turned around, and for the first time, I noticed that the Moons didn't even know my last name. To save both of ourselves from the awkwardness, I spoke

"Dawson"

"Dawson. Goodnight, Dawson". And with a cheeky smile, he stepped out of the bathroom threshold, and walked into his own. Smiling, I walked into the guest room, and jumped on the bed.

One problem though. Did you really think I would be okay? After what happened in my home? Well, if you did, I'm not. I couldn't sleep once I fell on the mattress, no matter how soft it was. Throughout the night, I kept twisting and turning my body. And when I just sat in the bed, I fidgeted with my fingers, and looking at my window worriedly, expecting Penny, or one of her friends to kidnap me and bring back to that hell of a house. I laid there until I couldn't take it anymore. What use would it be to lay there alone(italics), scared and afraid? Climbing out of my bed, I walked out of my room and stood in the hallway.

Okay, so if I'm being a nervous wreck all by myself, maybe some human accompaniment would help me out. Okay, let's see. Andy is out of the question, I don't even know him that well, plus, he's in college, I'm only on my sophomore year of high school. Don't judge me, I have trust issues. I wouldn't mind going to Amelia's room, but how would she feel if she woke up in the morning, and a teenager girl was sleeping on her floor. Plus, she's only a kid. I couldn't ask Mimi, she's already done so much for me. So that only leaves Austin. We got to know each other while we fooled around with the clothes, and I feel more comfortable with him than any of these other people in the house, so he was the clear choice.

Making my way towards Austin's room, I almost bailed out. Actually, I was on my way back when I heard a soft voice coming out from behind me. "Ally?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, and there was the blonde boy I was about to share a room with. He walked up to me, with his arms crossed over his still, bare chest.

"What are you doing wandering the house? At _night_?" He asked, confusion dripping from the question. I looked down, embarrassed, finally noticing that my reason was childish and immature.

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'm just gonna go-" As I started turning away, I felt a warm hand grab my wrist, and turn me around.

"Als, tell me. Tell me what's wrong". I could tell he wasn't going to let go, until I told him something. So why not tell him the truth.

"This may sound stupid-".

"I don't care if it sounds stupid or not, just tell me what's bothering you".

I smiled and continued with the sentence. "I'm paranoid. I'm scared that my mum is going take me in the middle of the night. And then she'll drag me back into hell, and I'll just gets more scars and, oh my god, this is so pathetic. I'm so damn terrified". Pouring out my feelings to Austin made me feel better, he had this welcoming vibe that already assured you that he wasn't going to judge. He was going to listen. The blonde boy nodded and dragged me into his room.

He turned on the lights, and started to bring out blankets from his cabinet. While he was making... Whatever the hell he was making, I looked around and started taking in his room. He had band posters on his wall and all sorts of guitars in one corner of his room. There was a desk near his bed, and it was covered in pencils, ripped and untouched paper, a laptop and some headphones. When my gaze fell back too Austin, he was lying on a later of blankets, while tapping away at his iPhone. _Lucky_ _bastard, I don't even have a phone._(

"Well? What are you waiting for? Sleep on the bed". He gestured to the queen sized bed, and went back to his phone.

I looked incredulously between him and the bed. Did he really want me to take his bed? Hell no. I am not taking his bed after everything he's already done for me. "What are you doing on the floor?" I asked, but he never even gave me a glance. Sighing in frustration, I walked over to him and his smirking face, and crossed my arms over my stomach. "Austin...I don't know your middle name...Moon. You get in your bed right this instant. I am not getting in your bed, you have already done so much for me. So the least I can do is sleep on your stupid floor". I kind of felt awkward standing there, watching his smirking face, and his little fingers dancing on top of the screen.

To be honest, I was just about to kick him when he spoke up, still not looking up at me. "Monica". My eyebrows furrowed in confusion with what the "annoying" blonde boy just said. Who the hell was Monica? Why the hell is he telling me this?

"I'm sorry, but what?"

This time, he looked up. "That's my middle name. And don't laugh. My parents...I don't know. I think my parents were high when they signed my birth certificate". He chuckled. I couldn't help but let out a fit of giggles. Not because of his middle name, but because of his comment about his parents. "SEE YOU'RE LAUGHING!" Austin had pointed out, while burying his head in his arms, which were supported by his bent legs pressed against his chest, in embarrassment.

"You got it all wrong, Moon. I'm laughing about something else, I really don't care if your middle name is...Monica". I couldn't help but smile, while saying his middle name out loud. He poked his head out of his arms and gave me a warm smile. We kind of just stayed there, smiling at each other, until I remembered why I was still standing with my crossed arms. "Go back to your bed, I'm gonna be the one that sleeps on the floor". I waited for him to stand up and climb on top of his bed, but all he did, well, say was

"No".

"You're being really difficult, you know that?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes". He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You welcomed me into your home. You comforted me. You've already done so much for me. Just let me sleep on the floor". I whined

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because your my guest Dawson. And guests should be treated like royalty. Now get on the damn bed before I tie you too it. And force you too sleep". Austin laughed. I shook my head, and grabbed Austin's phone right out of his hands. He playfully rolled his eyes, and rested his gaze on mine.

"You're really not going in that bed, are you?" He lazily responded, running his hands through his already messy hair. Shaking my head, I threw his phone, right in the middle of the bed.

"Nope. Now get in the damn bed".

Austin stood up, and climbed into his bed. Smiling victoriously, I walked I top of the blankets, and was just about to sit down, when a pair of firm arms, found their way around my waist, and dragged me down onto the bed.

"Dude, let me go!" I tried kicking myself out, but Austin's grip around me was quite tight.

"No way in hell Dawson. If I'm going down on this bed, then you're coming down with me". Eventually, I stopped kicking, finding it impossible to get out of his grip. If I couldn't do anything about it, why struggle? I pushed away from him a bit, leaving some space between us. Remember that anxiety I mentioned earlier? Yea, it's because of that. We laid there, in a comfortable silence, until I spoke up. I had to say it, before I drifted off.

"Thank you".

And sleep took me over. I guess company did help. Because knowing that Austin was here, it seemed to ware off my fear. And I can't tell him how grateful I am, for him being here.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

The last thing I remember was drifting off, with a scent of summer breeze surrounding me. I didn't wake up to the scent of summer breeze. I looked around, and saw no blonde boy beside me. Instead, I saw a blonde boy on the layer of blankets, snoring lightly. Letting out a soft smile, and I just watched. I know that sounds really creepy, but there's just something really beautiful about seeing someone sleep. In peace. No worries. Nothing.

His features were soft, and even in his slumber, I could still see a faint smile trace his lips. I could only look at him for a few minutes, since he started making small grunting noises, indicating he was waking up. I rolled over and closed my eyes, not wanting for him to find out I was _watching_ him. As I laid there, still, I could feel an added weight onto the bed.

"Hey, at least your comfortable. Sleeping on the floor was totally worth it". Austin's said in a soft whisper. I had to let out a small smil- wait. HE JUST SAID HE SLEPT ON THE FLOOR. DAMMIT ALLY I TOLD YOU HE HAD TO BE THE ONE TO SLEEP ON THE BED. I woke up, well, again, and rolled over to meet him eye to eye.

"What were you doing on the floor?" I cut right to the chase, and he just gave me an eye roll.

"I respected your rights as a women, and also as an individual. I couldn't just sleep in the same bed with you after we just met. That would be very...un-gentleman-like. And also, I respect personal space". He reasoned. I nodded and started climbing out of bed. Just when I was about to walk out of the room, I heard screaming from downstairs.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" I heard an all too familiar voice echo through the house.

"Penny, calm down, please. Ally is-"

"BULLSHIT. I KNOW SHE'S HERE. ALLY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT". _Penny_. She found me. She's going to take me away. Back to that horrible house. _No. Please, God, no._ My breathing became ragged and fear took me over. I was pretty sure I was going to pass out, when Austin grabbed my hand and led me into his walk-in closet. The closet had a sliding door, and no lock. Austin placed me in a corner and crouched down with me, his face only centimetres away from mine. His body was hovering over me, almost like he was shielding me from the outside world. I tried my best to even out my breathing and make less noise.

I looked straight into Austin's eyes, looking for some kind of comfort. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Not when I'm around". He promised. I almost believed him. _Almost_. Because just after he said that, the woman I hoped who wouldn't find us, burst in the room, screaming my name.

"ALLY!" Penny screamed. Me and Austin's breathing turned almost silent as we saw her shadow passed the closet, through a small crack. "I know your in here, sweetie. No need to hide". She singsonged. A deathly silence grew on top of the tension. Just when I thought she left, the closet burst open with so much force, one of the boards on top, wobbled, just enough to hit us in the head. I braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, I saw Austin, fully covering my body, rubbing his head, trying to ease the pain.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Austin". I muttered. And that was the last thing I said to him, before he got clawed out of the closet by my mother. I mean he literally got clawed out. Penny dug her sharp nails into Austin's back, forcing the pained blonde boy to let out a yell of agony.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK".

"Mom". I tried to reason, while crawling out of the closet. "He wasn't doing anything he was trying to protec-"

"SHUT THE BULLSHIT ALLYANA. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU LET A _BOY_ TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT. YOU BITCH". She raised her hand, forming up, ready to slap me. I cringed, and waited for the slap that would cost me a hand-shaped red print on my face, for at least a day. But I got nothing. Except a bare back, belonging too the only blonde boy in the room. Austin had intercepted the slap, and caught it in his hand. He gave my mother a glare, and scowled.

"Not on my watch, lady. Get. Away. From. Her. Now." His other hand had a light grip on my wrist, gently pushing me away from my crazy mother. Penny just looked at both of us with disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me, or my daughter again". And with that sentence, she quickly grabbed my free wrist and forcibly pushed me towards her. Luckily, Austin still had a grip on my other wrist, and they were just practically playing "tug-of-war" with me, and I was rooting for the blonde.

"Austin let go of Allyana".

I couldn't believe who that sentence came from.

"What? Mom. I can't just let go, God knows what'll happen to her in that house". Austin reasoned. Andrew and Amelia were right behind Mimi, following their mother behind Austin. The blonde woman gave me a sympathetic smile, and carefully loosened Austin's grip on my wrist. I could hear Austin muttering "no. no. no..." as his grip reluctantly slid off my wrist. I gave Austin one last fearful look, and I bet, if it wasn't for Andy, who was pushing him back with his hand on Austin's chest, and Amelia, who was holding onto Austin's knee, Austin would've probably be fighting my mother to the death. The last thing I saw was Austin's sad, yet determined gaze strike my fearful and nervous one. I swear I could've heard him say "I'm going to save you Als. Trust me".

And then in a blink of an eye, I was back in my hell of a home, locked in my room.

All I could do was look out the window, praying that my saviour won't give up on me like everybody else.

_Austin. Please don't give up on me. Don't you dare give up on me. Save me, with your stupid blonde hair, and hazel eyes. **Save Me, Romeo**._

**(A/N ALRIGHT BEFORE Y'ALL GO TO THE POLICE AND COMPLAIN, JUST LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF FIRST. Okay, this one-shot ended up being a lot longer than I intended it too, so I'm posting a second part to this. SO YOU GUYS WILL GET MORE AUSLLY WOOO. *ROSS LYNCH VOICE* CAN I GET A HELL YEA?! CAN I GET A "R5 IS THE MOST SEXIEST BAND I'VE EVER KNOWN"?! CAN I GET SOME REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST HALF OF THIS ONE-SHOT?! Hehe. Okay, BYE FANFICTION. NET!)**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN:**

**-The Fault In Our Stars**

**-John Green**

**-Starr Records(rights belong to A&A)**

**-Converse**

**-Totally Spies**


End file.
